ratgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disappointed Reviewbrah
"My disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined." Disappointed Reviewbrah '''was a tribute best known as the winner of the first Rat Games All-Star game, that being S1E15: Season 1 All-Stars: The World. He is remembered for his trademark demeanor, his intense rivalry with Fuckboy Patrol, and for defeating the legendary Barkley. '''Tribute Data Reviewbrah was a well-dressed lad who had a hunger for but two things: fast food, and an opponent worthy of his rivalry. He tested everyone he met, but found only one person worth clashing with- the woman called Fuckboy Patrol. Their rivalry would shape his development, and therefore the scope of the Rat Games for many to come. He was the father of the legendary assassin Kaedank. Personality Reviewbrah was known to be stoic and professional. He had high expectations of others, and did not bother wasting his time with those who fell short of those standards. Few tributes were up to snuff. He applied these expectations to himself, as well. He kept in peak physical shape, and did not let his entry into the Games prevent him from getting his weekly video reports out on his YouTube channel. Rivalry with Fuckboy Patrol A teleporter taken on a whim sent Reviewbrah near the location of Fuckboy Patrol. This appears to be when they first met, and it is believed that FBP somehow trounced Reviewbrah. This is where their rivalry would begin, as the two would time and time again work together and butt heads in ways neither could with anyone else. In All-Stars, they wasted no time in resuming a quarrel which only untimely death was able to pause, temporarily. The moment they met again, Fuckboy Patrol beat the daylights out of Reviewbrah and judo-threw him off a cliff. Reviewbrah scarcely survived, but seemed torn up about the instant and humiliating defeat. However, it stands to reason that this only deepened his investment in their rivalry- FBP was, after all, the only person alive who had been able to drive him to such stress, cause him such trouble on a level more than mere irritation. When Fuckboy Patrol was fangoriously devoured by a gelatinous monster, Reviewbrah had a bad time. His most esteemed rival was gone once again without fanfare. Notable Victories * won S1E15: Season 1 All-Stars * killed Barkley Gear Acquired In S1E12: * AR2 * knife * video camera * Berserk power-up * Dinner Blaster * cardboard box * illegally-obtained snacks * illegally-obtained weapons In S1E15 * fishing supplies * bulletproof shield Trivia * Reviewbrah tested numerous other tributes before he found a rival in Fuckboy Patrol. Those who did not make the cut fell short of his expectations in various ways. ** '''Friendly Face: '''tested with a blown-out bridge. Failed the test when he refused to find another way around the obstacle. ** '''The Storm Troupe: '''tested with a walk together towards an inconspicuous, low-hanging bar. Failed the test when he walked into it. * The Maw of Harvey would have been an ample rival for Reviewbrah, as he repeatedly encountered the man and came out on top. The issue is, in none of these cases was Reviewbrah aware; all instances involved Reviewbrah being either unaware or unconscious. * May have seen a potential other rival in Forbidden Fruit. Category:Tributes Category:Season 1 Category:Winners Category:All-Stars Category:Real People Category:YouTube Category:Rat Games Legends